Morgan Stark
: "I love you 3000." : ― Morgan Stark to Tony Stark Morgan H. Stark was the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts in a previous timeline. Born sometime after the Infinity War, Morgan grew up with her parents at the Stark Eco-Compound. Months after the defeat of Thanos and the subsequent death of her father, the Avengers came under siege by Kang, whose actions saw Morgan erased from existence. Biography Raised in the Stark Residence Morgan Stark was born after the Infinity War, to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, who named her Morgan after Pepper's eccentric uncle. Morgan grew up in the Stark Eco-Compound, where the three of them had a happy life together. In 2023, Morgan was in the tent when her father came outside to call her to come get some lunch. Stark called Morgan's name but she didn't answer, but when he called her full name, she came out of the tent with her Iron Man helmet. Stark told Morgan not to wear the helmet since it was an anniversary gift for her mother before taking the helmet off and asking her if she was hungry for lunch. She then told her father that she found the helmet in the garage when he asked her where she had gotten it. Stark then began to carry her inside until suddenly, he was approached by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Scott Lang, who proposed their idea of travelling back in time to acquire the Infinity Stones from the past in order to reverse Thanos' actions in the present. Stark then went to go put Morgan back inside the cabin before he discussed Lang's theory outside. Seeing that Stark wasn't interested in helping them, Potts sent Morgan to "save him". Morgan did so and told her father that his wife told her to come save him. The family then returned to their lunch. That night, after Stark had finished solving time travel, Morgan was sitting on a staircase watching him when he let out a swear, which she did also. Stark noticed Morgan sitting on a staircase and told her that she can't swear around the house and should go to bed. She then asked him why he was up to which he told her that he had something on his mind, to which she said she had something on her mind and wondered if she wanted juice pops, much to her father's agreement on getting some after his discovery on time travel. After they finished their juice pops, Stark told her to go to bed and sleep. She then asked him to tell her a story, to which he told her a quick story about going to bed. She then told him that was a horrible story before he kissed her goodnight. Stark then told her he loved her tons to which she then told him that she loved him three thousand, much to his loving surprise. Her father would then leave to join the Avengers for the Time Heist. Before he left he made a message to his family in the event that he would die under any circumstances. Tony Stark's Funeral During the Battle of Earth, Tony Stark heroically sacrificed himself in order to defeat Thanos. At his funeral in 2023, Morgan watched a recording that her father had made in the event of his death, telling her that he loved her. Exiting the Stark Residence, Morgan witnessed the funeral for her father, crying into her mother's arm. After the service, Morgan sat with Happy Hogan, where she asked for a cheeseburger, as she felt hungry. Happy comforted her, telling Morgan that her father had liked cheeseburgers as well, recalling when he returned to the United States in from Afghanistan after being kidnapped, and that he will get her as many cheeseburgers as she wanted. Ceasing to Exist After the Avengers defeated Thanos, the team temporarily disbanded and resumed their individual pursuits. They were later reassembled by Sam Wilson, who had took command of the Stark's Avengers Initiative 2.0, upon the discovery that their most formidable opponents had been set free. As the new team struggled to cooperate, the villainous Kang emerged, putting the All-New Avengers to the ultimate test. Kang, hell-bent on righting the Avengers' wrongs, fought against past, present and future members of the team, including a revived Iron Man. Eventually, Kang was defeated, but Morgan was erased from existence due to a new timeline being created. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians